1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for establishing a connection through a telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional telecommunications systems, a user desiring fast, efficient telecommunications connection service will often lease a dedicated line from a telephone service provider. For example, the rail industry, trucking industry, overnight mail delivery services, FBI, Secret Service, large utility companies along with various federal, state and local government agencies require that wireless telecommunications be rapidly delivered over a large geographical area. Presently, this is done by leasing dedicated lines from base stations to a central switching location.
The expenses for such a leased line are usually paid on an expensive one-time or monthly basis, and may be disproportionate for the actual usage time for the line since the majority of base stations are sporadically used. Often, multiple base stations are connected to one line and these conventional dedicated multi-drop circuits are difficult to reconfigure as the user's requirements change. Additionally, the individual circuit legs of dedicated connections trouble prone with noise, unbalance and are difficult to fault isolate and reroute, tending to prolong service outage(s). Further, there is no network redundancy with dedicated lines because of the high leased facility costs, and expensive maintenance and operation costs. Conventional leased lines also lack inter-networking capability across multi-networks, do not support station mobility (i.e., roaming), and lack enhanced communication features.
Consequently, there is a need for rapid telecommunications connections without the attendant expense and other disadvantages associated with conventional leased lines.